Cherry, I miss you
by my-reflection
Summary: What happens if Shoaran and Eli dump Madison and Sakura when they were 11?What happens when they are all 18 and Shoaran and Eli fall in love with 2 ladies they met at the ball? Why do they look so familiar? And what are Eli and Li hiding?
1. The Beginning

Ok this is my first fan fic so please don't yell at me. And please no big flames.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime card captor's sakura CLAMP owns it!

Ok here are some things you should know:

_Italics- _thinking

"Quotes"- saying

-Scene- A new scene or time

(a/n) – Author's notes

Sakura was crying, her tear fell like a ever flowing waterfall. " Sakura, its ok u will get over him, don't cry" whispered Madison. "B-b-but I can't believe it" stammered Sakura. I loved him, _why didn't he love me back?_

-Scene Change-

Madison walked out sakura's house with fury inside. All this time Shoaran loved sakura and now she confessed her feelings he dumped her? "UGH" said Madison. She walked home. She couldn't even talk to that idiot because he went to the airport to go back to Hong Kong. "Eli is such an idiot" whispered Madison under her breath. He just left with Shoaran, (he had broken up with her too) they didn't even say good bye.

-8 Years Later-

(A/n everyone is 18 like sakura, shoaran, Madison and Eli though Tori is 21)

"Madison!" screamed Sakura happily. "Grandpa invited me and you to Hong Kong for Vacation" said Sakura. (a/n ok so I don't know if she has a grandpa but i'm making all this up so bear with me!) "Really, cool! OMG lets get packing" cried Madison. "Yeah we are leaving today!" said Sakura. "WHAT" screamed Madison as she ran to her house to pack.

After getting packed sakura and Madison headed towards Tori's car. " Have Fun tweerps" said Tori. "We are NOT Tweerps" yelled Sakura angrily as she stomped his foot. He winced with pain. Sakura's father wished them both good bye. "Airline 206, going to Hong Kong" "That's us" smiled Madison. "BYE TORI!" said Sakura. "Make sure this time u leave a air hole for me" said a voice coming from Sakura's purse. "All right Kero" said Sakura silently.

-Shoaran's House-

"Li, GET UP" scream a voice. "uh" mumbled Li. He hated it when his mother would tell his sisters to wake him up. "Good Morning Mister Li" Said wei, his butler. "AHH, good morning wei." said Li. He looked at the picture beside him, it was sakura, and he remembered the day he broke up with her. _Why wasI so stupid?_

-Air Port-

"Miss Avalon, is that you?" said the driver outside the airport. "Nee kun!"(a/n ok don't kill me about the name k?) cried Sakura as she hugged him. "How are you, how is grand pa, are you and everyone taking care?" asked sakura quickly. "Yes" smiled Nee Kun. "This is my best friend Madison" said Sakura with a smile. "Hello" said nee kun and bowed. "Hello" smiled Madison. The went inside the limo. "Ahh, I can't wait to get to Grandpa's house" smiled Sakura. "We are here" said Nee "Kun. Sakura jumped out the limo. "Wow" she cried.

-The house-

The mansion was HUGE. It was marble white and looked so pure. She and Madison walked to the front door. DING DONG "Are you sakura?" cried the maid. Sakura nodded. "OH I missed u" "I missed u too" said Sakura hugging her. "Madison? Wow you 2 have changed." said the Maid. "Come in!" The servants busily took Madison and sakura's suitcases. "Grandpa" smiled Sakura. "Is that really you sakura?" Asked a old man. He wore a black suit with white shirt and had black hair with a few grey outlines. "Yup, it's me!" smiled Sakura. "Oh and Madison you have changed so!" smiled sakura's grandpa. "Thank u" said Madison cheerfully. "Well your rooms are upstairs, I have to go to work" said Grandpa. "ok. bye" and sakura hugged him. "Wow, look sakura how big this is!" said Madison." I know!" said Sakura. Madison's room was covered with a light lavender wallpaper, with matching everything. A door was closed, Madison opened it and gasped. "What is it?" sakura asked. Madison had her own personal bathroom with EVERYTHING the same colour as the wallpaper, including the bathtub! They walked out and noticed another door. They opened it. it was sakura's room, exactly like Madison's except in pink. "This is sooo cool now we can talk to each other secretly!" said Sakura. "And I can videotape u all the time" smile Madison. Sakura had a huge anime sweat drop.

-Li's House-

"My dear descendent, how are you?" smiled Eli. "Stop calling me that." said Li angrily. "now, now why in such a bad mood?" said Eli. "you are in one 2 aren't u?" said Li now turning towards him. "yup I am" sighed Eli. They sat on his bed. "I can't believe I left Madison/Sakura!" said them both in unison except Eli said Madison and Li said sakura. Yelan happened to walk by and hear this.

-Grandpa's house-

"Sorry miss, but your grandfather wants both of you to get ready because of the ball tonight" said the maid. "A ball?" screamed Madison. "I have to make new dresses for you Sakura, oh and a matching purse" said Madison. Sakura sweat dropped. "Um, its ok" said Sakura. "Nonsense, the most beautiful girl must wear the most beautiful dress no?" asked Madison. Sakura blushed, "I am not beautiful you are!" said Sakura. It was true Madison's hair grew a bit longer and she grew taller and more beautiful. Sakura looked even more beautiful, if it was possible and had her auburn hair flow down to her waist, her emerald eyes seemed to twinkle always. She was slender and still her cheery athletic self."Oi I shall wonder if I shall me my Prince Charming at the dance!" said Sakura dreamily. "yup and I will be there to videotape it too" said Madison smiling. Sakura did an anime fall!

-Li's House-

"Li oh my gosh there is going to be a dance and we can hook u up with the girls there" squealed Li's sisters. "Ugh I don't want to be set up with NO ONE" yelled Li on the top of his lungs. His sisters had already left.

-In Yelan's room-

"There is no need to 'hook' him up with any girl, I am pretty sure the card mistress herself will be coming.." said Yelan with a small smile. "Really" squealed the girls. "isnt she that cute little girl that came once in the spring break?" asked Futtie (a/n I don't know the Li sister's name so I am making it all up) "AWW" said Fetia "We can watch them dance" . "Of course Eli and Madison too" said Yelan. "KAWAII" said the girls together.

Ok so far what do you think? I know it's not good but hey be nice. And please leave reviews, I need some ideas! And it doesn't take long to write a small review!


	2. Our sudden Meeting

Thank you all for reviewing, you guys are the best!Heres a new (short) chappy it's not great so don't hurt me :(

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own CCS

Reminders:

"Quotes" - Talking

_Italics_ - Thinking

-NEW PLACE- Scene change

(a/n) – me talking

-Li's house-

Li looked at himself in the mirror. He still had messy brown hair and his amber eyes seemed so cold, he wore a black suit. Eli stepped into his room; he had dark blue hair and the same colour eyes. He wore a dark blue suit. "Time to go" said Eli"you don't want to keep the girls waiting" Li did his famous death glare at him. "I am coming" he answered. They both walked out the door, and into their limos.

-Sakura's house-

"Come on Sakura just a little bit more" said Madison. "No Madison, I don't want any more makeup" said Sakura as she backed away. She hated makeup, but because it was a ball she wore some. She looked at Madison and smiled. Madison's hair was put up in a side bun with a curl left on each side of her hair, she wore a light lavender dress that looked like it was made for her, and it went with her purse. Sakura had her hair out, and she wore a light pink dress with cherry blossoms on the side. She had a matching silk purse. She and Madison walked out the front door, and saw a white limo come. "It's for you two" said the maid smiling. "Wow" whispered Sakura. She and Madison got in.

-At the ball-

The ball was held at the Li's Crystal Banquet and it was decorated amazingly. Expensive chandeliers hanged from the ceiling and the music played. "Hi Li, do you want to dance" said a girl wearing a yellow dress and had curly black hair. "No, Alyssa" replied Li. "umph" said Alyssa who was obviously mad. This is was the 25th one who had asked Li. "Maybe you should dance with at least one of the girls" whispered Eli. "I don't see you dancing" whispered Li coldly. This was true because Eli also refused many of the girls.

-Sakura and Madison-

As they both entered the hall, they were impressed with it. It was so beautiful"Would you like to dance" Sakura turned around. She saw a handsome boy with jet black hair(a/n oh you thought it was Li right?)"Certainly" replied Sakura with a smile. She and the boy danced, she felt weird dancing with him but didn't say anything. Soon the dance was done "Thank you" said Sakura. She looked for Madison and saw her dancing with a blonde hair boy"I wish I brought a camcorder" said Sakura laughing slightly. "Hey, Sakura" Madison said walking to her. "Hey, who's that cute boy you were talking to" "No one" said a blushing Madison.

-Li and Eli-

"Li, Eli" said Yelan. "Yes" said Eli and Li. "I want you to meet Mr. Raminsiko's grand daughter and her best friend" said Yelan"and also dance with them because you 2 have done nothing but stand all night" she said whispering so lightly only Li and Eli could hear. Yelan moved aside and Li gawked. In front of him was a beautiful girl whose emerald eyes seemed to capture him.

-

Ooooooh wonder who that is?Oh and thanks for for the liking my story:) Thanks again for all the reviews, keep reviewing, and also give me some ideas because this chapter isn't good. I am on a creators block here !Thanks!


	3. Why have you been gone?

Sorry I didn't update for a while! I am on a writer's block here!

Thanks for all the reviews:

Pinaygrrl - yeah I know it's sad they broke up

AnimeluvaJK - thanks, read the chapter to find out what happens next

Soul's Eclipse - thanks for trying to give me an idea and about sakura's grandpa

Mystic Moon Empress - sorry the chapter was short I will try to make this one long!

Oh and I might switch names because I get lazy at times but here is a guide

Shoaran Li

Eli Eriol

Madison Tomoyo

Sakura Sakura

Meilin Mei ling

Disclaimer: yeah yeah I don't own CCS

Reminders:

"Quotes" - Talking

Italics - Thinking

-NEW PLACE- Scene change

(A/n) – Me talking

-At the ball-

"Sakura" said Li with shock. Here was the girl he was dreaming of after all these years in front of her. Eli looked at the beautiful girl in front of her. Why Li? Why do you have to be here, my life was perfect but then you had to come! thought Sakura. Tomoyo felt tears coming from her eyes. She hated Eli for leaving her, but still part of her loved him.

Li took Sakura's hand and led her to the dance floor. "Sakura, I...I missed you" whispered Li softly. "I am not talking to you" said Sakura coldly. Li was surprised Sakura was never cold. Eli and Madison danced, "Madison I am so sorry" said Eli. "Tell that to someone who actually cares" said Madison with fury in her eyes. Eli didn't respond. The music had ended, and Madison and Sakura left Li and Eli standing.

-Girl's Washroom-

"Omg, after all these years why?" said Sakura angrily. "I know, they leave us and expect us to love them back 7 years later? what stupid asses" Madison answered. "Let's go home, if I stay here then I am going to never stop crying" said Sakura softly. Madison looked at Sakura, Sakura had tears flowing down her face, and her once bright eyes were filled with sadness. "K let's go" said Madison.

-Li and Eli-

"I don't think that they are going to forgive us." said Eli sadly. "Jee ya think" Li said sarcastically. "Shut up you know that you missed Sakura too and right now you want to hug her after all these years." Shoaran didn't say anything, Eli was right her wanted to hug Sakura right then. Then they saw the 2 girls exiting the doors.

-Madison and Sakura-

"Wait Madison" said Eli. "Don't talk to me, and it is Daidouji (a/n is that right?) to you!" Madison said. "Sakura just listen" "No you listen; you left me and expect me to welcome you with open arms? Lord you are an idiot" screamed Sakura. They left in the white limousine. Madison started to cry, "It's ok Madison, we don't need them" Sakura lied. Madison could tell that Sakura was crying too.

-Eli and Li-

Li watched the limo go. He felt like he would fall to pieces, his precious cherry blossom was angry with him and left. He didn't even get to tell her why. "Li, come on...let's go home" said Eli sadly.

-Li's home-

"The dragons (a/n sorry but this gang seems to usually be a bad gang) are getting stronger, they already blew up a club, we have to find a way to defeat them" said Takashi. Li didn't listen, he kept thinking about Sakura. "LI!" screamed Mei Ling. "WHAT" "You aren't listening to us, what is wrong with you? After that ball you have been spacing out a lot!" "NOTHING is wrong. I am FINE" yelled Li. Everyone in the room was silent. "No your not Li" whispered Shoizi (a/n I can't think of names) Shoizi had deep blue eyes, and black hair streaked with some brown. His brother Seirhi had brown eyes and his hair was black streaked blonde. "Yeah, you and Eli are acting strange" said Seirhi. Li looked at his tattoo; this was the reason he and Eli had to leave Japan. He was the leader of the Wolves and it would be dangerous if Sakura and Madison knew. His tattoo was a black wolf with piercing amber eyes. It had a chain with a cherry blossom in the middle, for HIS cherry blossom. "It's her isn't it" said Mei ling softly. "Yeah..." said Li. His gang knew he had fallen in love with someone in Japan but only him, Eli and Mei Ling knew and of course his mother. They were the only ones who actually knew about this. "Who?" asked Takashi. Li didn't respond.

-Sakura's room-

Sakura wore pink pj's and thought about what happened. Li, her little wolf had came. She was so angry, he never told her why, why he left her heart broken. She sat cross legged on her bed and turned on the television. "A recent club "The Harmony's" have been blown up late these evening. Police are suspecting members from the Dragon gang are responsible" said a news reporter. Its all about this gang stuff, she was pissed off and turned off the television. She fell asleep on her bed.

WOOOOOOOOOO, Li is in a gang? Wow we didn't expect that ;)! K I will update more. Please review! Thanks! If I get 12 reviews then I will post the chapter quicker (maybe evil grin) mu hahahaha.


	4. We meet on the other side

Hey everybody! I am back with another chapter! Thanks for the reviews, it means a lot :)! This story is kind of based on The Wolf and His Mistress by Cherry and the Wolf ! It isn't done but I like it!

Pinaygrrl - yep we continue

Soul's Eclipse - I have updated :)

FlowerLover - Thanks I know, it is a little sad but it will turn out better, maybe

Oh and I might switch names because I get lazy at times but here is a guide

Shoaran Li - Xiao Lang Li

Eli Moon - Eriol Hiriganza (I don't know the spelling of last names)

Madison Taylor - Tomoyo Daidouji

Sakura Kinomoto - Sakura Kinomoto

Meilin Li - Mei ling Li

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own CCS

Reminders:

"Quotes" - Talking

_Italics_ - Thinking

-NEW PLACE- Scene change

(A/n) – Me talking

* * *

-Li's house-

Li looked outside his window, outside was a cherry blossom tree. When he had moved here he wanted them planted. He looked around; here were the important members of his gang, the wolves. This was the reason he left his cherry blossom. _"I am not talking to you" said Sakura coldly_, he still remembered how cold the words were. He realized how much he had hurt Sakura. "Sakura" whispered Li ever so lightly. But Mei Ling heard him, and so did the rest of the gang. They didn't ask who Sakura was and Mei Ling stared at Li. "Li" asked Mei Ling softly. Li snapped back into reality. "Yeah" "Never mind" said Mei Ling. The gang stared at him..until they couldn't stand it any longer. "Who is Sakura?" asked Shoizi. "No one" replied Li harshly, "now let's get back to business". A maid walked in "Mr. Li, your mother wants to tell you to visit Mr. Raminsiko to discuss the businesses" "Tell her ok" said Li. "Come lets go, the quicker we finish the stupid business the quicker we can talk about defeating the Dragons" Li said looking at the gang. They all nodded.

-Sakura's room-

"BRING" "ugh I don't want to get up" mumbled Sakura. She hit the alarm clock to the floor. "Come on sleeping beauty, we got to try on some clothes" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "Hoe?" Sakura asked confused. _"When did I agree?"_ Tomoyo already started getting out some outfits for Sakura to wear. Sakura stretched and got up. She took the alarm clock on the floor, it read 7:34 am. "Tomoyo, its 7:34am I should be sleeping" Sakura whined. "Hmm should you wear the blue top and the dark green capris...or maybe the dark green capris and the pink t-shirt" Tomoyo asked apparently not hearing Sakura's whining. Sakura went into her bathroom and got a bath. When she got out Tomoyo was still deciding on what Sakura should wear. Finally Tomoyo decided on Sakura wearing a pair of black jeans, with a silver chain acting like a belt. She wore a pink t-shirt that said "CIA" and underneath it said "(Cute,Intelligent,Adorable)". Tomoyo wore dark blue jeans, with a wide blue belt. She had on a black t-shirt with white lettering that said "Perfect, it isn't easy being one". "NOW MAKEUP" shrilled Tomoyo. "NOOOO" Sakura said with horror.

-Li and the Gang-

Li drove his dark green Mercedes-Benz CLS towards the gate. He opened the side window, the guard saw him and let him in. He drove up to the front and got out. Eli, Mei Ling,Shoizi, Seirhi and Takashi also got out of the car. "Why did I let you come?" Li asked. "To make sure you don't do something stupid" Mei Ling said with a smile. Li walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. A plump maid with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Ah..Mr Li we are expecting you..come in." Li and everybody walked into the living room. The couches were a expensive black leather and the TV was huge. Mr. Raminsiko had decorated the walls with paintings and pictures of his family. One took Li's attention, it was a young girl, she had blue hair and had these piercing green eyes. _Like Sakura's_ Li thought. "NO WAY" yelled a voice. Everyone looked up, the voice was coming from outside "Come on just a little makeup" "Are you trying to kill me?" said the other voice.

-Sakura and Madison-

"No way" said Sakura. "Come on just a little makeup" said Tomoyo. "Are you trying to kill me?" Sakura asked curiously. "What kind of question is that?" Tomoyo answered angrily. "Oooh, pancakes" Sakura said happily as she smelt the pancakes being fried. She and Tomoyo walked into the kitchen.

-Living room-

"Wow those voices seemed so familiar" said Eli. "Yeah" replied Li. "Ahh it is so nice to see you Mr. Li" said Mr. Raminsiko. "Yes you too" replied Li with a small smile. Mr. Raminsiko was a kind man, he could make everyone smile, he also loved children. (a/n and now they start about the businesses because the Li clan is rich too and I don't know what stuff they would talk about)

-Sakura and Madison-

"Wow, that is the best pancakes ever" Sakura said with a bright smile. The cook smiled, "glad you liked it Sakura". "Let's go to the mall!" Madison said with a smile. "The mall? What was trying on all these clothes for" whined Sakura. "Oh that was just an appetizer, the mall is the main course" Madison grinned evilly. "Hoe..." said Sakura. "Well lets tell grandpa because knowing him he would go nuts if he didn't know where I was" "K" replied Madison. They walked toward the living, the hallway was long and so they had to open a door to get into the living room. Sakura opened the door. "Grandpa, me and Madison are going to go to the mall, k?" "Ok, Sakura, but take one of the cars" said Mr. Raminsiko. "Thanks grandpa" "Come on let's go" cried Madison pulling Sakura away from the door. "I swear, you are trying to kill me" Sakura said with a smile.

-Living room-

_That was Sakura,_ Li was shocked. "Who was that?" Seirhi asked. "That is my grand-daughter, Sakura Kinomoto and her friend Tomoyo Daidouji" said Mr. Raminsiko. Everyone in the room was stunned. Li got up and started to walk out, Eli also got up and started to walk out the door. "Thank you for your time" Mei Ling said in a hurry. "Let's go" she said to everyone. They all got up and walked outside. "Where is Tomoyo?" Eli said running. Li looked out, they couldn't see anyone. "Well if you both want to chase your princesses then I suggest you go to the mall" said Mei Ling. Eli and Li started getting in the car. "Hey don't leave me!" Mei Ling said, she and Takashi, Seirhi and Shoizi got into the car. Li drove quickly out the gate. _Sakura, I love you, and I have missed you all these years and I won't let this opportunity pass…

* * *

_

CLIFFY!Ooh what is going to happen next! To find out I would LIKE 14 reviews!Last timeI only got 10 reviews solets go for 14!And please give me some ideas! Thanks!


	5. So close but not close enough

Hey! I am continuing the story! OMG I can't believe I got 19 reviews! That's amazing!Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

Pinaygrrl - You don't have to murder nothing I will keep updating as long as everyone likes the story:)

Soul's Eclipse - Yeah I know it was fast and I will try to keep updating faster!

dangerous emerald - The chapters are short I know , I will try to make them longer and thanks for commenting about my writing :)

FlowerLover - I know I thought it was KAWAII too!

KAWII - I agree, I love the fact that he is chasing after them!

Mystic Moon Empress - your welcome, and hopefully this chapter will be interesting too!

WARNING - I am on a writer's block so don't hate me if this chapter isn't the best!

Oh and I might switch names because I get lazy at times but here is a guide

Shoaran Li - Xiao Lang Li

Eli Moon - Eriol Hiriganza (I don't know the spelling of last names)

Madison Taylor - Tomoyo Daidouji

Sakura Avalon - Sakura Kinomoto

Meilin Li - Mei ling Li

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own CCS

Reminders:

"Quotes" - Talking

_Italics_ - Thinking

-NEW PLACE- Scene change

(A/n) – Me talking

* * *

-Li's Car-

Li kept going at a fast speed. "LI!" Meiling screamed. "WHAT" replied Li. "Any faster and you are going to kill us!" "You complain about speed when I am driving but not when you are!" "Cuz I don't drive like it's a life and death situation in broad daylight!" screamed Meiling. "Both of you SHUT UP" said Shoizi. As the car came to a stop in the red light everyone was quiet. Soon they had arrived at the mall. Li parked it and rushed inside. "How on earth are we going to find them?" Eriol asked. Li was stumped, he had no idea. The mall was HUGE and it would be hard trying to find them. "Did you know that security was developed in..." started Takashi. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME" yelled Li. Everyone stared at him. "Wait, that's perfect" said Mei Ling. "What?" Seirhi asked. "Li owns the mall so..we just go to security and find where Sakura and Tomoyo are!" smiled Mei Ling. "Wow that actually is a good idea" said Li. "Excuse me?" Mei Ling said angrily. They found the security room.

-Security Room-

"Sorry but we are going to need the find someone in the mall" Mei Ling said to the main manager in charge of security. The man saw Li and said " Ok though you will have to look at all the camera's" "That's easy how many camera's can there be?" said Shoizi. "678 cameras" replied the man. "Shit" answered Eriol. They started looking from screen to screen seeing if Sakura or Tomoyo was there.

-Sakura and Tomoyo-

"No more, let's go get some pizza" whined Sakura. She was tired of trying on ridiculous outfits again and again and her stomach was growling with hunger. "Hmm ok but we have to shop more afterwards" Tomoyo said. "UGH" replied Sakura. They headed towards Pizza Hut.

-Security room-

"There they are!" said Eriol. Li looked at the screen Eriol was pointing at. There was his cherry blossom with Tomoyo standing at Pizza Hut. Everyone exited and went to the food court where Pizza Hut was. Li saw Sakura, she was smiling and laughing with Tomoyo."Sakura" Li yelled.

-Sakura and Tomoyo-

"So anyways are you going to tell me about that cute guy you danced with last night?" Sakura teased. "Who?" Tomoyo said blushing. "Hmm let's see it was that cute blonde guy" Sakura said laughing. Tomoyo went to a light pink to a tomato red. "Sakura" Sakura turned around and saw...Li.

-Li and Eriol-

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked angrily. "Sakura, I am sorry it's just that.." Li said softly. "Tomoyo understand that I didn't want to leave you I had to!" Eriol exclaimed. "Oh yeah you HAD to...leaving me heart broken" Tomoyo cried. "OMG Li see this is my boyfriend I was talking to you guys about!" said a girl with curly black hair (a/n guess who!) Li looked at the girl. "What?" Sakura said softly. "Hey girl back off, Li is my boyfriend k!" said Alyssa rudely. _He has a girlfriend_ thought Sakura. "I don't want your boyfriend and my friend and I were just leaving!" Sakura answered angrily. Tomoyo and Sakura left.  
Li turned to Alyssa. "WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Li obviously pissed off. "What? I can't say hi to my boyfriend?" Alyssa said flirting. "I am NOT your boyfriend, I wouldn't be your boyfriend if my life depended on it" said Li. He and his gang left Alyssa shocked with her friends. "Ugh,that stupid girl, now Sakura is mad at me because she thinks I have a girlfriend and I don't love her." Li said. He couldn't believe it...he lost her again. "Yo before you go anywhere else tell us about Sakura" said Takashi. Li looked at them, he knew he would have to tell them sooner or later.

-Coffee House-

"That bastard" Sakura said angrily_. I loved him and then I find out he has a new girlfriend. Wait why am I so jealous? I am over him right? _Sakura felt confused, angry and sad. She looked over at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was silent and had a couple of tears falling down her face. "It's ok Tomoyo, we will get through this together" Sakura said trying to smile.

-Li's house-

"So we broke up with them because they would be safe" said Li. "Ahh that is soo sad now this explains why you are so cold-hearted" replied Chiharu. "Yeah" said Rika. "Why don't they join the gang?" Naoko asked. Li had gone to his house and saw Takashi,Seirhi and Shoizi's girlfriends waiting for them. He told them the entire story about him , Eriol ,Sakura and Tomoyo.  
"I wanted to tell her everything but Alyssa came in and started saying I was her boyfriend, Sakura left, she is still angry with me" said Li sadly. "Not to worry, I have a plan that will bring you guys back together" smiled Mei Ling evilly.

* * *

Sorry I keep trying to make it long but I fail! Any ways I might have messed up the story! If you want to find out Mei Ling's plan then let's get some more reviews ! I have a goal of 25 reviews! 


	6. Shall we meet once more?

Pinaygrrl - Yeah I know she is a scary lady

FlowerLover - Doesn't Mei Ling rock? Gives an award to Mei Ling

Mysticmoonempress - Thanks

AnimeluvaJK - sorry but this chapter might be sad but I will try to make the next one happy!

Carlita - Thanks and you will soon find out her plan

Soul's Eclipse - Thank you

VcChick - You will have to wait for her plan!

dangerous emerald - I know the her plans rock

stephanie - I keep trying to write longer and I would like to update every second too but can't (may be I can with some magic:)

BitterSweetMel - I am sorry to keep you waiting; maybe this chapter is enough to keep you satisfied ;)!

Oh and I might switch names because I tend to get lazy at times but here is a guide

Shoaran Li - Xiao Lang Li

Eli Moon - Eriol Hiriganza (I don't know the spelling of last names)

Madison Taylor - Tomoyo Daidouji

Sakura Avalon - Sakura Kinomoto

Meilin Li - Mei ling Li

Disclaimer: yeah I don't own CCS, sobs are you happy now

Reminders:

"Quotes" - Talking

_Italics_ – Thinking

_Underlined Italics _– Song Lyrics

NEW PLACE- Scene change

(A/n) – Me talking

* * *

Sakura's room-

Sakura looked outside her window. The scenery was breath taking, with beautiful flowers growing everywhere. It was gorgeous. She remembered how Li used to always buy her cherry blossoms, her favourite flowers. Tears fell down her face. She wiped them away. Sakura turned on the radio; she needed some music to help her think. "And now your favourite song of the day Kelly Clarkson's The Trouble with Love Is" said the announcer.

_Love can be a many splendored thing  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
A dozen roses, diamond rings  
Dreams for sale and fairy tales  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
And you just want the world to see  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
It'll fool ya every time _

The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all

Now I was once a fool it's true  
I played the game by all the rules  
But now my world's a deeper blue  
I'm sadder but I'm wiser too  
I swore I'd never love again  
I swore my heart would never mend  
Said love wasn't worth the pain  
But then I hear it call my name

It seemed like this song was meant for her. Sakura felt like this song was telling her entire love story.

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all _

Every time I turn around  
I think I've got it all figured out  
My heart keep callin'  
And I keep on fallin'  
Over and over again  
The sad story always ends the same  
Me standin' in the pourin' rain  
It seems no matter what I do  
It tears my heart in two

_The trouble with love is  
It can tear you up inside  
Make your heart believe a lie  
It's stronger than your pride  
The trouble with love is  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
And you can't refuse the call  
See you've got no say at all_

Sakura got up from her bed. She would get through this, she was strong. But right now she needed some good weeping. So she softly went downstairs. "Wow" the kitchen was huge. It was like 2 living rooms big and the fridge was large. She opened the freezer; it was like heaven, every flavour of ice cream known to man was here. Sakura took the chocolate ice cream and a spoon. She was about to dig in when "Sakura?" Sakura turned around. There was Tomoyo, in her purple pajamas with hearts. "I am weeping, care to join me" smiled Sakura softly. Tomoyo smiled "Of course". Tomoyo grabbed a strawberry ice cream and dug in.

Li's house-

Li got up. He looked at the picture beside his bed. It was of Sakura and him at the school play. He was the prince and her, the princess. He smiled looking at it; he still remembered when Sakura first blushed in front of him (A/n I don't know if this ever happened but play along with me!). Li moved his bed sheets and walked down stairs. He walked into the kitchen where he saw the rest of his gang members there. "What are you guys doing here?" Li asked suspiciously. "Nothing" they all chorused. "We were going to eat" said Mei Ling. "At 2 am?" Li said. "Yeah we are really hungry" said Chiharu. "Did you know that dinner was invented by the" started Takashi. Chiharu hit him on the head; "Stop with the lies" Li opened the fridge and took out some milk. He poured himself a glass. Everyone stared at him. "What?" Li said. "Yo, the only girl you ever liked hates you because you broke up with her plus she thinks you have a girlfriend and you are just sitting here drinking milk?" asked Seirhi. Li didn't say anything, Seirhi was right he wasn't doing anything. Li took his glass of milk and walked out; he didn't want to hear any of this. "What was that for?" asked Naoko. "Sorry but I had to say it" said Seirhi guiltily.

Sakura and Tomoyo-

"Remember when we lied to Touya saying I got married when I was 16" said Sakura laughing. "Yeah, he chased that poor boy for like 4 hrs!" Tomoyo said bursting. "It was so worth it" "Yup" replied Tomoyo. "Come on let's go to sleep" yawned Sakura. "K" Tomoyo said. They both went their separate ways to their beds and fell into a deep sleep.

"RING!" "Where's the fire?" Sakura said getting up. She looked around; it was her stupid alarm clock (A/n sorry I hate alarm clocks cuz it is annoying to get up) She turned it off and went to sleep. "Oh when the saints go marching in……" said Tomoyo waltzing into Sakura's bedroom. "Wake up! It is time for you to model my clothes" "Me don't wanna model clothes, me wanna sleep!" mumbled Sakura. "Modeling time" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Li's house-

"Remember the plan only starts tomorrow k?" said Mei Ling. "K" said the gang. Everyone was in their cars, waiting for Li so they could get going to start work. "I hate work, all you do is try to negotiate terms with rich stupid asses" mumbled Li. "Well that's what you do at night too" said Rika. Li grunted. He went into his dark green Mercedes-Benz CLS. Soon they were almost done; all they had to do was go home. Li stopped the car and went to a restaurant to eat; he didn't eat anything in the morning and was starving. He and his crew sat in a long table that could seat 9. "Honey" shrilled a voice. Li turned around; there was Alyssa and her snobby friends. All Alyssa ever wanted was Li and his money, Li knew it. "What ever you do, do not yell at her" warned Mei Ling. "I keep no promises" snarled Li. "Li cuddlebunny, you were so mean to me yesterday but I will forgive you, you know I love you. You didn't have to try to talk to that idiotic girl to get my attention, I love you always" Alyssa said in a cute voice. (A/n you know those stupid voices) "What?" said Li angrily, he wanted to punch her in the face for talking about his Sakura that way. "and we can go on a cruise ship but you have to pay for my friends here oh and also maybe we can hook up my friends with your cute guy friends." Said Alyssa. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were so pissed off that they got up. "Excuse me but those guy friends are our boyfriends" stated Rika. "Excuse me but your boyfriends must be desperate to have you as their girlfriend, which is why I would be more than happy to replace one of you" said one of Alyssa's friends. "Alyssa, you are a snobby stuck upbitch who couldn't get nowhere with out her daddy's money!" exclaimed Mei Ling. Everyone got up and left, "Oh and Alyssa you must be drunk because I would rather go to hell then be your boyfriend" said Li. As they left a very mad Alyssa Li commented "Mei Ling, you told me no to yell at her" "Well she was making me very mad" said Mei Ling. "Yeah who does that bitch think she is?" Naoko said. Everyone agreed. "So now where?" asked Eriol.

Sakura and Tomoyo-

Sakura was dead tired; Tomoyo had made her model 97 different clothes. She walked downstairs; it was so boring, there was nothing to do so she took her cell phone and started looking through at the address book. There she saw Li's number………

* * *

Wow is Sakura going to phone Li? Well only I will know he he he he! I want a goal of 35 reviews or the next chapter will be way shorter then this one! I know I am evil! does evil laugh MU HA HA HAHA

I think I ate too much sugar………..


	7. Deadly Game of T or D

A HAHAHAHA. You thought that this story would be so over right? Well I would like to say that you are SO wrong it isn't even funny. Ok I can't write but anyways a finally long awaited chapter! HOPE IT IS **LONG** ENOUGH FOR YOU!

Disclaimer: Ok, I know I DON'T have anything that is CCS and I KNOW I don't have the money to buy CSS but could you be a little nice? Lawyer shakes his head Meanie, fine I DON'T own CCS. Happy? Lawyer nods his head

Reminders:

"Quotes" - Talking

_Italics_ - Thinking

NEW PLACE - Scene change

(A/n) – Me talking

* * *

Sakura-

Sakura stared at the cell phone. She flipped up the phone and started to dial Li's phone number. "Ring Ring"

"Hello" Sakura froze, it was Li. "Who is this? Speak up lord" Sakura just stared at the phone, should she talk to him? "Sakura, I have another dress for you to model" sang Tomoyo evilly. Sakura quickly cut the line, "Um yeah coming, wait…..what?" "YEAH you agreed" Sakura was protesting as Tomoyo was dragging her up the stairs. "But, I don't want to model"

Li-

"Hello?" Li was mad, if some one was going to phone him then at least say hello or tell the reason why they phoned. "Who is this? Speak up lord" yelled Li. "Li man who is it?" asked Takashi, "I don't know some idiot that isn't speaking up" replied Li. "Sakura, I have another dress for you to model." Li blinked, did he just hear Sakura? "Sakura is that" the line was cut. "Dammit" replied Li obviously very mad. "That was Sakura?" asked Mei Ling. "Yeah" said Li.

He tried to phone her again, "Ok who has been playing with my cell phone, the battery is low" replied Li in a low angry voice. No one in the car said a word. "I got to go and fill up the car and don't do anything to the car" said Li as he stepped outside. "Certainly" smiled Mei Ling.

Mei Ling quickly took Li's phone and found Sakura's number. She dialed it on her cell phone…. "Hello this call is from Hong Kong Mail Services, we have a package for a Miss Sakura Kina...Kinto…ah Kinomoto" "Yep that is me" "Could you pick it up immediately today or it will be dismissed" "Um ok, and where is the Mail Services?" "It is at blaa (A/n can't think of a name) and Makao Ave." "Thank you I will be there in 10 min" "Your welcome" replied Mei Ling.

Li came into the car, "Darn these lines for gas prices are so long now days must be the low prices! (A/n snorts, yeah right)" "Um Li, can we go to the Mail Services" asked Shoizi. "Why" "Uh I got a package from this mail in order." Said Shoizi keeping his cool. "What ever"

Li turned the car and headed to the Mail Services. "Ok here we are, get your..." Li stopped. He recognized the auburn hair, the emerald eyes and the laugh. It was Sakura, Li turned around to face Shoizi, Mei Ling, Eriol, and Takashi. "WTF is this about?" he said. "What?" blinked Mei Ling**innocently?**"I needed to get my package" said Shoizi. "Then why is Sakura here at the SAME time?" roared Li. "Wow what a coincidence" replied Takashi. Li grunted softly. "Get your package" Shoizi plus Takashi got out of the car, so did Mei Ling. "Where you going?" asked Li. "To talk with my friends I just HAPPENED to see" grinned Mei Ling. Li knew that grin, "Don't you dare" "SAKURA"

Sakura-

"So why are we here" asked Tomoyo. "To get my package, and not model" said Sakura mumbling the last part. "I heard that" said Tomoyo. "Heard what" Sakura said angelically. "Never mind". "SAKURA" Sakura turned around and faced Mei Ling. "Mei Ling?" both girls yelled. Mei Ling ran towards them. "The one and only" smiled Mei Ling. "Why are you here?" asked Tomoyo. "Oh need to pick up a package you?" "Same here" smiled Sakura. "Guess what, Li is here but he is in the car why don't you talk with him? Eriol is in there too." Said Mei Ling. "Um I would rather not um disturb him" said Sakura, "Nonsense" as Mei Ling dragged both of them to the car. "Have fun!" "What you aren't going to leave us here?" cried Sakura and Tomoyo. "Only for 15 min to keep company to Eriol and Li." "No it is ok we need to pick up a package and…." Before Sakura could finish they were pushed into the car. "Ok now…." Eriol turned back and saw amethyst eyes staring back at him. "Tomoyo?" Li looked back knowing that a certain blossom would have to be there too. "Sakura" he whispered.

"Ok we might have to be crammed in here but it doesn't mean we have to talk" said Tomoyo as she crossed her arms. Sakura stared outside the window not wanting to see Li glancing at her. "Well I think we need to change that" Eriol said smiling as he flashed Tomoyo to the front and Li towards the back. "What the, ERIOL CHANGE US BACK NOW" yelled Tomoyo. "I will if you confess your love for me and give me a kiss" said Eriol grinning evilly. Tomoyo stared at him, the man that left her was right there. She couldn't pretend on being angry anymore, she jumped and hugged Eriol. Eriol was shocked but hugged Tomoyo back, "I missed you, I didn't want you to leave" sobbed Tomoyo. "I am sorry for ever leaving you, but I promise not to leave you again" Tomoyo smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Just a peck?" asked Eriol softly. Tomoyo gave him a full long kiss. "Much better"

Li stared at Sakura. Sakura didn't notice that Tomoyo was switched with Li; she felt some a pair of muscular arms grab her waist and pull her closer. "Wha?" She turned around and saw Li. "Li" Sakura said gently. Li ached for her to say more to him. "I am sorry for ever leaving you, I didn't mean too." Sakura looked into his eyes and found sorrow. She hushed him with her finger, "Ssh, I forgive you Syaoran" Syaoran smiled and buried his face into Sakura's hair, breathing in the soft smell of strawberries and peach. "You don't know how long I have waited for you to call me Syaoran" whispered Li softly in to Sakura's ear. Sakura blushed red, Li noticing this smirked "I see my blossom can still blush as much as before" Sakura looked up blushing even more, "Well I know how I can make you blush too" "Really how" asked Li amused. Sakura moved closer until she was about to kiss him "I dreamt of marrying you before, you know that and I would always be able to kiss you" she said. Li felt her warm breath and started getting red. Sakura got up and smiled, "I told you so..." Li put his head down in defeat.

"KAWAII" Both couples looked out the window, there was Mei Ling (A/n you thought it was Tomoyo rite?)video taping them both. "Déjà vu" replied Sakura. "You've been taping this?" screamed Tomoyo. "Now you know how I feel" yelled Sakura. Then behind Mei Ling were Takashi and Shoizi, "YOU BOTH were in on this?" "Uh got to go, can we borrow your car please Sakura" begged Mei Ling. Sakura opened the window and threw the keys, "Sure, it's the silver Porsche" "K" and the group ran off. "Why did you give them the keys" asked Eriol dumbfounded. "So you and Tomoyo can have a little 'couple' time" smirked Sakura. "Hey you too" blushed Tomoyo. "Ok lets just go to my house and we will talk more. Eriol could you switch us?" asked Li. "Certainly" In a flash Tomoyo and Eriol were moved to the back and Sakura and Li were moved to the front. "Lets go home"

Li's house-

"Wow" Sakura got out of the car and stared at the mansion, "It is HUGE" Li smiled at Sakura, "Really I think it is too small" Sakura gaped after him. Everyone headed towards the living room. "Hello" replied a girl. Tomoyo looked at her, "My name is Rika, this is Naoko and this is Chiharu" The girls welcomed them, and Rika replied "Seirhi is my boyfriend, Shoizi is Naoko's and Takashi the guy that lies alot is Chiharu's." Sakura and Tomoyo took in all this information. "Oh my god now I have more people to model" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura looked at Tomoyo weirdly, "Yeah I am saved" Li overheard and did a small smile. "So how long are you guys going to be here?" asked Naoko, "Uhm 9 more days" replied Sakura. "Aw" replied the group of girls. Eriol and Li's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Yeah we have school graduation in June" replied Tomoyo. "Cool" replied Chiharu.

"HEY people" replied Mei Ling as she walked into the room. Obviously she did not see the stares Eriol and Li were giving her. Takashi and Shoizi sat beside their girls. "Where is Seirhi" asked Rika. "Miss me darling?" Sakura and Tomoyo turned around to see 2 guys obviously one was Rika's boyfriend, sitting beside Rika. "Where were you?" asked Li. "Uh doing some stuff" replied Seirhi. The other one sat beside Mei ling, "This is Tio he is my bf" "Nice to meet all of you." Replied Sakura. "I think it is time for dinner!" said Li. "Well you guys are going to have to cook your own cause I am tired of you GUYS always ordering take out!" said Naoko. "That's like asking for a miracle, you know we guys can't cook" Tomoyo smiled, "If you guys don't cook then all the girls will break up with you" "What no way right?" asked Takashi. "Actually Tomoyo is right, I am tired of take out, cook a descent meal or we are over" replied Chiharu. All the girls agreed, "See that's why you need these two girls as girlfriends cause they would never say that" replied Eriol. "No way, you better start cooking or we are over" smiled Tomoyo. "Same here" said Sakura staring at Li, "I am starving". "B-Bu-But" "NO BUTS" replied Rika.

After the guys went groaning into the kitchen the girls started talking. "Oh it is so great to have some more people to talk with" screamed Chiharu. After watching a movie, the guys still weren't done yet so they decided to play Truth or Dare. Rika was first, she picked Truth. "Ok, what was the first thing you thought about Seirhi the minute you saw him?" asked Mei Ling. "He had the cutest lips" mumbled Rika.

The girls started laughing. "Ok Mei Ling Truth or Dare?" asked Tomoyo. "Dare" Tomoyo grinned "I wouldn't have picked that if I was you" smiled Sakura. "I dare you to kiss a guy in front of Tao's face!" "Um can I do it after when a guy is actually here?" "Fine" replied Tomoyo.

"Ok Chiharu, Truth or Dare?" "Um Dare" Sakura smiled. "Ok, I dare you to sit all through Dinner with out doing anything to Takashi about his lies!" "Piece of Cake!"

"Ok Naoko which one?" "Um Truth" Chiharu thought for a few moments then said "Ok if you had to pick between a kiss from Shoizi or a kiss from Ben Affleck?" "Ben Affleck." Everyone agreed to that answer.

"Ah next" smiled Mei Ling. "Truth or Dare" Tomoyo feeling confident picked Dare. "I dare you to at dinner to slap Eriol and say that it is over between you both!" "WHAT" "too bad you agreed" smiled Sakura.

"Ok Sakura which one?" "Dare" Rika smiled and said "I dare you to tell Li that you are engaged to a guy in Japan" "What but I don't even have a ring" said Sakura not wanting to do the dare. "Here" Mei ling took from her purse 3 rings, "Pick one" Sakura picked a emerald stone on a golden band.

"Uh girls sorry but we had to call for pizza cause we burned our dinner" said Eriol. "So typical" said Naoko as the rest of the girls laughed. The door bell rung and everyone headed towards the door, at the front was a guy holding 5 pizza boxes. "Delivery" he said. "Thank you" smiled Mei ling as she got the boxes, she then kissed the pizza man on the lips "Bye" she said winking. "WHAT was that all about?" yelled Tao. "Oh silly it is not like it was getting personal! Plus you know I WUV you!" Tao calmed down a bit, "Never do that again or I will kill whoever you kiss!" "What if I kiss you?" asked Mei Ling. Tao smiled and bent down and gave a kiss, "Then I will be forever happy" Everyone headed towards the dining room.

The room was furnished, with light green walls and dark wood dining table set. The floor was hardwood and a chandelier gave an earthly glow to the room. Soon they were sitting down and chatting, Sakura looked across the table at Syaoran. She twiddled her fingers when Li noticed a ring at her marriage finger (A/n don't know what it would be called k?) "Why is that ring on your finger?" asked Li. The room suddenly became silent, "Sakura?" Li was begging that she would say that she put it on the wrong finger and wasn't married at all. "I am….I'm…..en…eng…engaged" Sakura said softly. "What!" shouted Li. "I am so sorry" Sakura got up and went. Li stood there, Sakura was married? How could it be, his hopes were diminished. "Wow I can't believe Sakura would try to do that to Li" whispered Eriol. Tomoyo looked at him. "WHAT? ARE YOU SAYING THAT SAKURA IS BAD? Don't you EVER say anything like that" Tomoyo had rage across her face; she slapped him with all the force she had. She got up and left the table. "Wait Tomo..." Li got up, "I am going to my room" he said in a low voice.

1 hour later (Night) -

Tomoyo headed into the Living room and saw Eriol lying there flipping through the channels. She smirked and walked in to the dark room. She sat beside Eriol, "Tomoyo is that you?" asked Eriol staring at her. "I didn't mean it like that" he said looking at her. Tomoyo started laughing, "What?" he asked her. "Sorry but it was a dare I had to do, same with Sakura" she said smiling. Eriol looked at her with seriousness, "Don't you ever do that again" Tomoyo looked at him, was he hurt when she did it? She kissed the cheek she slapped him on and said "I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Eriol hugged her closer. "I was afraid I would let you go again." Tomoyo smiled and soon they both drifted on to dream land.

Syaoran was in his washroom, he splashed his face with cold water. _Why was I so stupid, maybe the fact that she left me and is married, maybe that's tearing me up inside. _He changed into his pajamas and headed into bed. He then felt something snuggle up to him; he turned on his night table lamp. Beside him was Sakura, "What are you doing here?" Li asked her coldly. "What,you don't want me here" said Sakura looking hurt. Li looked away so he wouldn't see her face, "I shouldn't be with a wife of another man's" he said. Sakura got up and whispered "Do you know who the man is?" Li couldn't help it and looked at her, he was angry for the fact that someone else had claimed his cherry blossom. "Its….Syaoran, the only man I ever loved, the only man I ever want to love, and the only man who gets jealous for me!" Li stared at her like it was all a joke. "What about the ring?" "Mei Ling's, it was a dare, we were playing truth and dare" Li felt a rush of relief pass through him. He pulled her closed to him and placed his head on top of her head while Sakura was turning pink. "Were you scared that I was married Syaoran?" asked Sakura. "Yes! I mean no I wasn't afraid I always knew about the dare" said Li. Sakura grinned – she knew he was lying; she got her self away from Li's grip and got off the bed. "Where are you going" complained Li disliking the fact that Sakura was not near him anymore. "Well I got to have my own room which is at my house" "You can stay here!" begged Li, Sakura looked at him, "Where could I sleep?" "I have a room next door I am pretty sure you would like it" He got up and took Sakura's hand, they both blushed a little. He walked out his door and next to his room was a beautiful pink room. Sakura gasped, it was like it was made for her.

The walls were painted a light pink; she had a bed with canopy curtains. The curtains for her bed was made out of whit silk so you could kind of see through it. The pink curtains on the windows were open, letting the moon light shine through. "It is beautiful" replied Sakura looking around. "Glad you like it, I had it made personally for you" smiled Li. "Really?" Sakura said with disbelief, "I promised myself that one day I would ask forgiveness for you and bring you here" replied Li. Sakura stared at him. "Well good night" "Good night Sakura" "Wait!" Li turned around, "What?" "What is I need to go to the washroom to get a bath in the morning?" Li thought about it and grinned, "I will be happy to share my washroom with you." Sakura blushed and started to crawl into her bed. "Good night my little wolf" she said softly. Li heard this and whispered "Good night my cherry blossom".

"So Li has a girl friend eh? Well we can use this against him" said a voice wickedly.

* * *

Ok now that is TOO much fluff for me to bear with. Oh god I think my eyes are going to die. Please review! 


End file.
